


THROUGH THE NIGHT

by negrorosa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negrorosa/pseuds/negrorosa
Summary: Arima has a hard time dealing with his worries, Hirako deals with similar worries, they overcome these fears together.





	THROUGH THE NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> <3

“ Is everything alright?” Take asks as he wakes up from his sleep just to see arima sitting at the side of their bed with his head down in his hand and with no reply to the question, Take looks out the window is a full moon and the moonlight shines their whole room, enough to see each other but not enough to disturb their sleep, it sometimes annoys Take how Arima doesn't pull the curtains during nights like these but since he enjoys them, Take doesn’t say anything. 

“Arima” he spoke softly again sitting up.

Arima looks up at him, his eyes looking exhausted as if whatever's been in his mind has been taunting him all day yet he shows Take a warm smile that same smile he gives him every morning when he wakes up next to him. “Hirako...Is nothing” he says with a reassuring look. “I.. don't want to sleep, I think I'll stay up for the night and see the sun rise up” he says while looking at the big window on the wall of their room that faces their bed.

“Have you ever seen the sunrise from our bed? I bet is beautiful, our mornings are always rushed but... someday when we get a full night rest I'll wake you up in time to see one” he says turning his eyes from the window to look at Take. Take glances at the clock on their room wall “are you sure about that? You adore sleeping and at time like 2:00 am you'd usually rather be at your desk working instead of losing sleep for no reason” Take says.

“I’m sure” Arima concludes while staring down at his hands “please rest, I'm sorry if I somehow woke you up” 

Take softly sighed moving from his comfortable position to sit right behind Arima he lays his forehead to his back and gently starts rubbing his shoulders and arms.

“..I wonder what's been weighing on you I've been noticing the difference for a while now well.. I've been noticing the difference ever since that day to be exact”

Take can feel Arima’s heart pound heavy at the release of those words. “Arima….” he continues “we still haven’t talked about that day, you most likely want to forget about it but I want to know what exactly you are feeling.. please don't hide it from me”

Arima stays quiet for a while he starts feeling less anxious just by hearing Take’s voice and comfort. Take wasn't always like this it took him a long time to start feeling comfortable at being in a relationship, at showing affection and at getting to know more emotions that lived within him aside from pain all while still struggling to accept love yet he has able to do it all because of his love for Arima. 

“Is fine, my mind most likely doesn't plan to stop thinking anyway” Arima firmly says “and I don't blame it I hope it keeps reminding me and shaming me, I don't think I want to forget neither, when ..when that day happened I promised myself that I wouldn't let something that close occur to you ever again, I decided to forget about that day pretend it never existed I was willing to forget about it all and then I wake up the next morning surrounded by it's thoughts again and... that's how it’s been since then. Reminding me each second that I almost could have lost you...I ..cannot let something like that happen again”.

Arima finally turns to face Take, “Hirako.. the fear of losing you... bothers me too much I never talked to you about that day because all I feel is guilt and I don't know how to confront you about it but... I’m sorry I'm so sorry” Arima says while strongly fighting back tears.

Take knew what he was talking about his voice sounded calm but his words meant frustration, disappointment and fear.  
.  
.  
.  
that day happened three weeks ago when they were on a mission that almost ended Take’s life, the ghoul they were up against was SS rated, Arima and Take were fighting alongside each other at the scene, when it all became even more complicated Take was soon seen as helpless which looked liked victory to the ghoul but later became it's doom. Arima was able to annihilate the ghoul in time, his desperation took such a toll on him that his speed wasn't able to make it in time but the throw of his ixa did and all he was left with then was nothing but an extreme heart race.  
.  
.  
.

Take remembers that day he remembers the stained panicked look on Arima’s face and the severeness of his breathing.

The room gets quiet and their voices sound even more soft with all that's being held in. Take reaches out and pulls him close to his body laying Arima’s forehead on his shoulder as he rubbed his back.

“Is been bothering me too all because I knew it would be bothering you ….Arima listen to me...“[all that matters is that you know how much I love you]” do you remember when you told me this?. It was on a night like this one except we were celebrating our 1 year relationship and that same night you decided to break me ...that same night you told me…how you didn't have much time and that you didn't know how long you'll be around for... I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life like I did that night.  
"all that matters is that you know how much I love you”...when you said that I was touched but it didn't stop my crying…. all I could have think about is how mad I was at myself for not showing my love for you sooner.  
that's why I got out of my own prison, I wanted to love you, appreciate you and I wanted you to feel it, to know it. I want to be with you for as long as it last... sometimes I feel that it will all go in vain because once I lose you, all of it won't matter anymore and the memories won't replace you nor ease the pain. You're afraid of losing me but I would rather go ahead and die before you because”  
Take pauses, Arima stretches his arm around Take’s neck and stretches his other arm around his waist, embracing him.

“I'm not ready and I don't know how to prepare myself” Take admits “please don't be mad with yourself and you have no reason to feel guilty, you saved me you got to me in time, you told me you'll always keep your eyes on me and you do, I'm here right now spending another night with you because of that, I love you Arima that's all you need to know that's all that matters" Take concludes, his words sending chills to Arima’s body, Arima raises his head to face him just in time to catch a tear falling down his cheek with his thumb.

 

“You're truly amazing Hirako Take”

 

Take widens his eyes in surprise is not the first time Arima tells him this or any other kind of loving compliment but it never fails to catch him off guard every single time.

He lowers his head hiding his face then raises it again and looks straight into Arima’s eyes “Thank you” he says giving a warm smile.

Arima raises an eyebrow in surprise “thank you? You said thank you to a compliment not related to work? Your self esteem is getting healthy that's....so attractive” Arima says leaning over to plant a kiss to Take’s neck in which Take stops by pushing him away with his elbow “no, I just didn't want to ruin the moment” he says defending himself  
“you mean you've accepted the truth?” Arima asked with a smirk.

Take chuckles “you know it still takes a lot of time to adjust to the reality that a man like you Kishou Arima sees love for an average person like me” he says in a sincere voice “but I've accepted it”

“Say it” Arima orders him “Tell yourself you're amazing”

“I will not” Take declines with a confident smile as he lays his back on the bed.

Arima lays beside him leaning on his elbow so his facing above him and repeats it once more “you're amazing” Take says nothing this time but gives an even warmer smile.

“and.. don't even think of finding a way to die before me nor after, I want you to live” Arima says 

"also Hirako…. you've never told me about how you felt that day neither, I'd wish to know too, when you were asked by me and others you dismissed it and even brushed me off..were you disappointed?"

“no, of course not I was shocked I was shaking and I didn't want to show it” Take replied sounding vulnerable “I didn't want no one to know how I was feeling...that's all, and I wasn't disappointed either except for the fact that your timing was off, you were late by 0.01 kishou” Take mocks “I could have really died”

“you could always resign” Arima says as he rolls his eyes ignoring Take’s mockery.

“someday” Take replies.

Arima rest his head on Take's chest.  
“Hirako...all our time together won't replace what we had but I do believe it can ease you as long as you keep them with you and it will, don't be afraid to live your life without me...you'll find your strength again I know you will, you'll grieve but you'll also remember and know that our love was not in vain, you'll remember my words you'll remember each one of them….you'll remember this exact moment and remember how much I love you, that's all that truly matters. Death can distance us but it won't erase what we had. I promise” Arima concludes. Take takes in all he's hearing, mentally carving them in his head, he never wants to forget this night. 

“Hirako” arima says his name in a whisper as he touches take's cheek drawing closer to him and closes in the space between them kissing his love. His soft lips never fails at feeling good on his.

They shared their love for each other by making love till they reached their end and laid back to sleep, Arima stayed awake gently caressing Take’s hair who was sleeping on his chest, he stared at the window as the moonlight started to fade little by little he closes his eyes for a while and then opens them again admiring his surrounding one more time and then closes them again to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing they didn't have work the next morning.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors and Thank you so much for reading <3 ^O^ this is my very first fanfic so any advice/comment you'd like to share is appreciated. I love aritake/arihira!!


End file.
